inazumaelevenfandomcom-20200223-history
David Samford
David Samford '''(Japanes : Sakuma Jirou ) is the ace striker of Royal Academy and Royal Academy Redux.Also a repersentive for Japan national team , Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has light blue hair,tan skin and has a grey a eye patch covering his right eye.In Season 2 his eye patch had a hole in it which had no sclera in it. Personality He is very arrogant but, in the match agaisnt in the distric preliminary finals where take part with Jude and went against Ray Dark's orders. He cares lot about Jude and seems to be nice. Plot Season 1:He is seen playing agaist Raimon, in Royal exhibetion match which they might win with 20 - 1.But insated forefit causing Raimon's victory. Season 2: In the episode Royal Academy comeback, he join and Joe joined Ray Dark forming Royal Academy Redux. He told Jude that he wanted to become powerful , so he want to their old commander then Jude apologized to David. However, he doesn't know before that the match against Raimon he told jude about a secret weapon. Which was non other that the forbidden move, Emperor Penguin No.1. With that he was able to socre the first goal, but in the end he and Joe got injuirded and ended in the hosipital and the match 1 - 1.After that matches end he finally opened his eye and told Jude to play again. In the episode Firece Battle ! Mark vs Axel, he was with a cast on his leg . He told Jude nobody thought that he betryed his own team,when he transferred to Raimon. He told Jude that Royal and Raimon are different teams,which helped him work his Death Zone. He was seen watching Raimon's match agaisnt The Dark Emperor with the other members of Royal. Season 3: He was picked as a canidate to be a presentive for Japan's national team but, wasn't picked. He was called up to take Jordan's place, he got during the match against South Korea 's national team Fire Dragon in the Asian preliminaries. He Jude and Caleb where suprised to See Ray Dark on Soccer island and thought he was planning something evil. He help Ophers in their match match agaisnt Team K to keep their representive seats for Italy's national team when half their team were injuired beccause of Ray Dark. He thought Caleb would make his own team and get together with Ray Dark again. Soon he was able to trust him and helpp him and Jude to masterd Emperor Pengui No.3, which caused them to beat Team K with 2 - 1. Moves '''Emperor Penguin No.2: Jude whistles for five penguins and kicks the ball with penguins following for support .Then David and Daniel kicks the ball toward the goal. Twin Boost:'''Jude kicks the ball the air and David headbutts the ball back.Then Jude kicks the ball to the goal. '''Emperor Penguin No.1: David whistel for five red penguins .The penguin fly into the air comes down biting David's ankel. He then kicks the ball to the goal, with the to follow for support. '''Emperor Penguin No.3: '''David,Jude and caleb jump into the air. Jude then whistles for five purple penguin.The three of them rotate around the ball and then kick it to the ground and into the goal. With the penguins following for support. chevalier emperor n 10 Category:Characters Category:Royal Academy Redux Category:Male Characters Category:Offense